


The Dark That Follows

by Kai_Heartnet



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Blow Job, Caleb Malphas-The Tag, Evil Villains are Evil, Fluffy Moments, Free to a good home, Hiatus, It just kinda happened, Just getting that out there now, Kidnapping, M/M, Mostly Plot Filled, Sass, Slow Build, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Heartnet/pseuds/Kai_Heartnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I also posted this on Fanfiction, but I thought I might as well update SOMETHING here while I think of a continuation of my other story*</p><p>Currently on hiatus: Free to a good home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Time It's Different

_I look like a socially-awkward man-dork_ , Nick sighed to himself silently as he put on the hideous orange Hawaiian t-shirt that his mother Cherise continuously insisted was decent. Nick grimaced. The shirt had probably saved his life. Kyrian had mentioned that the shirt had practically glowed in the dark, pointing out Nick's distress. Had he been wearing something more muted, he'd probably be exactly what Alan had called him. A statistic.

That still didn't warm the Cajun up to the horrid shirt. He doubted anything could.

"Boo, are you up?" Cherise called, and an immediate wave of guilt washed over Nick. His mother tried really hard to raise him and keep him on the right path. The least he could do was stop griping over a shirt and get to class.

"Coming, Ma!" he called and finished dressing, then headed into the kitchen. He sighed at the smell of hot food.

He could still remember the awful mornings where he ate powdered eggs and drank watered-down milk because it made it last longer. He grimaced at the thought, and sat down to eat.

"What's with the long face?"

Nick nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. He turned to see Caleb sitting at the table with him, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Wh-why are you here?" Nick blinked, coming down from the shock. The only times Nick could recall his "bodyguard" Caleb Malphas ever paying him a house visit was when there was trouble near, and Nick didn't want him bringing it near his mother.

"Nicholas Ambrosius Aloysius Gautier," she warned as she dumped hot eggs onto the plate in front of her son. Nick winced. Whenever his mother used his entire name, he knew he was treading a mine field, and had to be careful what came out of his mouth next. "Caleb came here so he could give you a ride to school! That is very decent of him, and you should be more grateful."

Nick raised a skeptical eyebrow at this. Had Caleb used some of his demon powers on his mom to get her to be okay with that? Because normally she would have asked anyone else a thousand questions, asked for driving records, asked for a driver's license, asked for proof of insurance, asked how long he'd been driving- Cherise was more thorough than a police officer.

 _Chill_ , Caleb smiled carefully at me. _She already gave me the whole Hail-Mary. She just finished before she called you down here._

Nick could accept that. He knew Caleb understood the boundaries he held about his mother. As the only real trigger to turn him into a full-fledge Malachai, not even some of the strongest beasties out there dared to touch his mother. They knew it would be their end. Nick swore to that.

But he still couldn't shake the uneasiness of Caleb's presence. What could be coming that would have the demon at his breakfast table?

 _Why are you here, Caleb? Am I going to be attacked?_ Nick asked him telepathically as he ate.

 _Do you feel like you're going to be attacked?_ Caleb shot back as he took a sip of orange juice.

Nick was unamused by the enigmatic answer, but he didn't want to continue a telepathic conversation with his mother in the room. The last thing he needed was for his Catholic mother to start questioning why he was gazing deeply at an apparent attractive teenager. Nick flushed and took a long sip of his own juice.

Since when did he think of Caleb as attractive? He knew he _was_ attractive- a blind nun could see that. But when did he begin thinking it? When did it begin to matter to him? He sighed. He loved Kody. He couldn't deny what he felt for her. He dismissed his thoughts of Caleb as gratitude for having his back so often. And he wouldn't have done that had his father not ordered him to do so. That was probably why the demon was there now.

Nick finished his breakfast, removing any weird thoughts of Caleb Malphas from his mind. Caleb was there to protect him. Nothing else. There was no point in anything else.

"Ready to go, Boo?" Caleb grinned.

Nick sneered at him. It didn't mean he couldn't wear out Malphas's self-restraint. Nick wondered exactly what would it take to make Caleb snap. Really, he threatened him often enough, but Nick knew he was usually kidding. But Nick did wonder where Caleb drew the line... He returned Caleb's grin.

"When you are, baby."

"Be careful and drive under the speed limit!" Cherise called, over-protective as always. Caleb's grin slid a little at Nick's comment, but they walked outside regardless.

"Don't call me baby again. Ever," Caleb threatened, and Nick's grin grew.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Nick gasped with false hurt in his eyes. Caleb grimaced at him as they got in the car.

"Highly."

And then they drove to school.


	2. A Step Back

Nekoda still took Nick's breath away. She wore her signature pink clothing that was wickedly tight and she gave Nick a smile so sweet he just knew he had become diabetic. He sat beside her and more felt than saw Caleb sitting on the other side of him. He tried hard not to stare at his...girlfriend? Girl that was a friend? Girl that kissed him after they survived a crazed zombie-filled night? Nick wasn't sure what whatever they were was called, but he enjoyed it. That is, until Stone came in.

Even though Nick knew his secret, Stone didn't remember that Nick knew- courtesy of Caleb- and he still treated Nick as his favorite punching bag. Shame Caleb had to wipe his memory of the fact that Nick had saved his sorry butt. That thought of ungratefulness flashed in Nick's mind as Stone stomped on his foot and kicked his backpack as he headed toward his own desk. Nick refused to even give the Neanderthal a glare as he tried to ignore the pain in his foot. He didn't even turn around until he heard a loud crash behind him.

Nick turned to see Stone sitting in a pile of wood and metal that had once been his desk. The class erupted into laughter and Nick had to give a justified chuckle before a sudden thought washed over him.

_Did I do that?_

_Enjoy the moment, Gautier_ , Caleb's voice floated into his mind, and Nick's eyes widened in realization.

You _did that?_

Caleb gave him a wink before his gaze locked with Kody. Nick recognized that they were having their own mental conversation, and he could squash the odd feeling inside him for being left out. Suddenly, all the laughter stopped as Death entered the room. Of course, no one but Nick and maybe Caleb knew the teacher's true identity.

To everyone else, he was a middle-aged man in a brown suit, but Nick saw the twenty-something looking man underneath his guise. Death gave him what could only be described as a death glare before writing his name on the board even though it wasn't his first day of teaching them.

"Quite the commotion for so early in the morning," he stated simply before removing the lesson plan from his bag. "Mr. Blakemore, I suggest that you find your way to another desk. That is, unless you find yourself incapable of finding a functioning one." Death's gaze fell again on Nick, sending chills down his spine.

Class continued without much more humiliation if one didn't count the time when Death called on Nick to answer a question about founding of the helium in which Nick just sat and stared, his mind somewhere else. Even if he had been paying attention, he doubted that he'd have had the answer. Still, no one seemed to notice his absent-mindedness, and that he appreciated. He wasn't even sure why he was so distracted, but he soon had a reason to be as he changed in the locker room.

Caleb's locker was beside his, and he couldn't help but feel just as breathless as when he was around Kody as Caleb changed into his football gear. Nick noticed Caleb's muscles, which were formed from centuries of battle, and had to quickly look away.

"...tier... Gautier."

Caleb's voice held its normal annoyance, so Nick didn't immediately pick it up. It wasn't until Caleb flicked his forehead that he even realized he was being addressed.

"That hurt," Nick complained, rubbing the assaulted area. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"You get shot and growl, yet you get thumped and you whine like a two-year-old."

"Four," Nick corrected, holding up four fingers and beaming proudly. Caleb bit back a smile. He couldn't reward his charge's odd behavior or he'd never stop.

"It's time for practice," he replied instead. Nick's smile faltered slightly, Caleb had to admit he kind of enjoyed the kicked puppy look he sported. Nick sighed.

"Well, at least I know you've got my back, baby," Nick grinned mischievously as they headed out of the locker room.

Caleb glared. "Oh, you're ass is mine."

Nick had to walk faster to hide the blush creeping on his face.


	3. Cold, But I'm Still Here

Ambrose felt a strange twinge in his chest and groaned internally. He was still laying in bed with Artie, but something was wrong. As he stared at her beautiful face as she slept, he didn't feel the same.

 _What has that idiot done now?_ Ambrose wondered as he got out of bed quietly as to not wake Artemis. He closed his eyes and tried to recall his memories of that age, but it was all fuzzy and unclear. He growled as he ran an irritated hand through his hair. A sudden memory flashed into his mind, though he couldn't really make sense of it. All he could make out was Malphas's face and the surge of his Malachai powers at the thought of him.

Ambrose glared as a cloud covered his mind and his vision turned scarlet.

 _No!_ he yelled internally, and forced down the demon that threatened to surface within him. When his vision cleared, Artemis was in front of him, cradling his face. He supposed he hadn't screamed internally then.

"What's the matter?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"Nick is being an idiot," Ambrose responded in disgust. He really didn't want to use more of the demon's blood. He was already running low, and if it turned out that this was nothing more than some bad thoughts from the kid, he'd have wasted it for nothing.

"You are Nick," Artemis reminded him not for the first time, and Ambrose turned his head to keep from taking his anger out on her. He responded through clenched teeth.

"The younger Nick, Artie. The one who is going to cause the end of the world if he keeps this up."

Artemis wanted to point out that since Ambrose was still in control now, his past self must not be messing up too badly, but then she thought better of it. Ambrose had personal experience in how one decision could affect everything.

"Come back to bed," she replied instead, cupping his face in her slender hands.

Ambrose shook his head and took a step back, pulling out of her grip. "I have to fix this before it becomes a problem. I will not let what happened to me happen to him."

Artemis glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "It hasn't all been bad, you know. You like being a Dark-Hunter. You just have your hand stuck up your ass, so you refuse to see that."

It took Ambrose a minute to understand her twisted analogy. " _Head_ , Artie," he corrected. "And unlike most people, my mistakes could end the world. I have to make sure that Nick doesn't go down the same road that I did."

Artemis wanted to growl in frustration, but she'd been working on her temper since meeting Nick. Instead, she took a deep breath and leveled her gaze on him.

"I am going to bed. You are more than welcome to join me."

She then proceeded to saunter off. Ambrose watched her go and honestly weighed the price of going to bed with the goddess instead of cleaning up the mess that younger him was making.

 _Boys will be boys_ , a voice in his head that sounded oddly like Artemis's whispered, and he bit his lip in contemplation.

One more night wouldn't hurt.


	4. Misery Loves Company

Caleb sighed as he felt the internal tug in his stomach as Adarian called for him. He felt honored that the older Malachai hadn't outright forced him to appear, but then Caleb knew the real reason why the sick bastard let Caleb come to him. He enjoyed the feeling of seeing Caleb enter his jail cell of his own- admittedly dubious- consent. It wasn't like Caleb could honestly deny to go to Adarian when he called. All it would do was anger the vicious criminal, and he really didn't want a man known for mass murder- humans and demons alike- to be angered.

Still, Caleb was tired from a day of juggling the mundaneness of high school and dealing with Nick all day. All he wanted to do was take a shower and pretend like his duties were simply to himself for a few hours as he slept. Another tug, this time more painful, reached him. Caleb ducked into an alley before transforming into his raven form.

 

Angola Prison was as welcoming as ever as Caleb flew through Adarian's window. It was dark, and even if his master wasn't in solitary, Caleb doubted any of the inmates would have been awake to see him transform into his human form. He grimaced at the thought of Adarian as his master. He spotted the cause of his grief sitting on his bed. Caleb thought of his own and wondered why anyone in their right mind would choose to live in a prison. Though Adarian could hardly be said to be in his right mind.

The elder Malachai watched Caleb with crazed eyes as he remained standing with his back to the window. As long as he was enslaved to Adarian, he could never really escape, but Caleb enjoyed the fantasy of being able to fly out and never return to the cursed place. Caleb knew that his escape only came at the price of either Adarian's death, or his own. If he'd be so lucky.

"I told you not to leave his side," Adarian stated flatly. Caleb resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stood.

"Well, you _did_ call."

"Don't get smart, Malphas. It's never done you well," Adarian snipped. "I called because you'd already left him unprotected at his home."

This time Caleb did roll his eyes. "I can't spend every hour up his ass, you know. Cherise would run me off."

"Well, you better figure something out soon. I sensed something powerful roll into town. It feels like one of Noir's puppets, and he's not allowed to have the kid until I drain him first."

A wave of anger washed over Caleb. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Nick had become his friend, and he would defend him to his death. Adarian must have noticed this because in a heartbeat, he was slammed into the opposite wall hard enough to crack it. Caleb coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Never forget who owns you, Malphas. You will protect my son until his powers are fully formed. _So that I can drain them and kill him_ ," Adarian spat out angrily. "Do not forget the meaning of the tattoo you wear upon your skin."

 _Enemies kill. Friends betray._ How could he forget? It's what had gotten him in this mess in the first place. Caleb stood, only to realize that Adarian had broken at least three of his ribs. They would take at least one or two days to heal, and would be a bitch to explain.

"Now go, and don't take your eyes off of him. I don't care how you do it, just make sure that he and Cherise are safe."

Caleb snorted- Nick must have been rubbing off on him. Adarian growled and pinned him against the cracked wall.

"If anything happens to them, you will wish I'd have killed you. Remember: eternity is a long time when it's filled with pain."

His mind instantly flashed to blonde hair and kind eyes, and his heart ached more than his ribs did. Eternity was a long time period- regardless of how it was spent- if you were alone.

"Now leave, before I decide to give you a prequel," Adarian ordered.

Caleb didn't have to be told again as he transformed and flew out of the prison. It was hard to fly with broken ribs, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay around Adarian any longer than he had to. Caleb flew toward Burbon Street.


	5. Look In Your Eyes

Nick was washing dishes in the kitchen as he listened to his mother recount her day. He may have hated doing chores, but the joy of seeing his mother so happy and proud of where she worked was worth it. Besides, as she constantly reminded him, he was the reason there was so many dishes to be washed in the first place.

"-And then Dev had to..." She trailed off and looked towards Nick's bedroom. "Did you hear something, boo?"

Nick had heard the light thump that usually meant Caleb had flown in. He was slightly surprised his mom could have heard it at all. He was completely surprised that Caleb had made a sound at all. Usually the daeve just kind of appeared from the shadows like some horror movie killer.

"Nothing but you, Ma," Nick shrugged as he dried the last dish. Cherise raised her eyebrow at her son's reply, and Nick had the good sense to look apologetic. "No, ma' am."

"Hm..." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, boo. I guess I'm still a little jumpy from today. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Don't forget you got school in the morning, Nicky. Don't stay up too late."

Nick gave her his best innocent smile, which told her she'd probably need a priest just to raise him in the morning. She stood and kissed his cheek before disappearing into her room. The moment Nick was certain that she wasn't going to pop back out, he retreated into his own.

He wasn't sure what he expected. Caleb in full battle armor, singing show-tunes? The daeve taking selfies in his bathroom? Probably anything other than Caleb in his human form, sprawled on his bed, blissfully dozing. As Nick got closer, however, he began noticing the bruising just visible under Caleb's collar. He reached slowly toward the purple marks that disappeared in Caleb's shirt. Just as his fingers brushed his skin, Caleb's eyes shot open, his hand gripping Nick's tightly. Nick noted the yellow fading into Caleb's human brown before he finally let him go. Caleb opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Nick.

"Are you insane? What if Ma had come in here and saw you laying here?" Nick half-whispered, half-shouted. He could hear the water running from his mother's bathroom and knew it was safe to speak normally for a few minutes, but he didn't want to risk it.

Instead of replying, Caleb just rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of being yelled at by Malachais. Though he knew he didn't stand a chance against Adarian, he could kill Nick in a heartbeat. Though then he'd be faced with Adarian, which would just be a twisted circle that would inevitably lead to his death. Still, he was just as dead if he decided not to hand Nick over to his father. And staring at those amazing blue eyes, Caleb knew he was dead. He sighed.

"I had to come."

Nick jumped slightly at his voice. He had given up on getting a response, and he hadn't been prepared for the almost liquid warmth that Caleb's voice filled him with. His face flushed immediately as he realized where that warmth was going, and he turned his back on his protector so he wouldn't notice. If he wasn't sold on the fact that he was attracted to Caleb, he was now.

"Is this going to become one of those stalker things?" Nick joked to distract both himself and Caleb from the awkward moment. Nick heard Caleb groan as he sat up, and he turned to watch him. He noticed the quick flash of pain that crossed his features before Caleb replaced it with his normal look of annoyance. Nick ignored his little problem and sat beside Caleb on the bed. "What happened to you?"

Caleb bit his bottom lip as he decided what to say. It wasn't like he could just say, "Oh, I was summoned by your father and after smacking me around a bit, he made it clear that I was pretty much his bitch." Instead, he settled with, "Performance review."

Nick gave him a skeptical glance. "So what, you got your ass kicked by a CEO?"

Caleb gave him a droll stare before standing. Nick stood as well, and in a couple strides stood in front of the daeve that could probably tear him in half. Caleb was a few inches taller than Nick, but at that moment, Nick didn't really feel intimidated. He wanted to see the cause of his friend's pain even though he knew Caleb was a fast healer. He gripped the bottom of his shirt, blue eyes staring into brown.

"Can I see?" Nick whispered. Caleb gave something that could barely be considered a nod, but Nick took it.


	6. Destroy the Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known, I have absolutely no clue how to work AO3 properly, so I haven't the ability to properly italicize a thing and such. Spelling and grammar are all my fault; however, and I do apologize greatly. I also find this the perfect time to state that I own nothing but a thin plot and a laptop. Everything else is Sherrilyn Kenyon's.

Tawny skin was marred by dark, painful-looking bruises. Nick felt his own back ache in sympathy pain as he stared at the damage that someone had done to his best friend. His eyes wandered down the multicolored expanse of skin until his eyes fell on the only two permanent markings on Caleb's otherwise perfect skin. One was Caleb's demon mark. It twisted and moved without ever actually doing so, and it gave Nick a headache staring at it. His vision fell to the motto that Caleb had accepted. The one that had closed him off to ever trusting anyone again. Nick lightly touched the black letters, tracing the letters gently. Caleb shivered under his touch before he pulled down his shirt.

"What did that?" Nick asked, his voice barely a whispered. Caleb gave his best attempt at a shrug before returning to sit on Nick's bed.

"It wouldn't matter what did. All that matters is that I now have to keep a continuous eye on you. Seems like Noir threw something out of his pit, and it's looking for you."

At the mention of Noir, Nick paled. From the close calls he'd already had with the Malachai's master, he didn't even want to think what would happen if he actually found him. Seeing the look on his face, Caleb sighed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him about Noir's minion sniffing around New Orleans, but the Cajun had never accepted having anything sugar coated for him. It was one of the things Caleb appreciated about him. He also appreciated those amazing blue eyes and his dimpled smile when he thought no one was looking. It seemed as of late that Caleb was always looking. Watching the way Nick laughed; the way he walked-hell, Caleb was starting to even like his blatant lack of self-preservation.

Nick's expression suddenly changed and he wondered if the young Malachai had managed to read his mind. Instead of calling him out, however, Nick simply asked, "Continuous?"

It took Caleb a moment to realize that that was what Nick had focused on. He groaned before leaning back and resting his head on the head board. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You amaze me sometimes, Gautier. Your stupidity should be memorialized."

"It ain't gonna be called stupidity when Ma starts wonderin' why you're hangin' around," Nick huffed, and Caleb had to force himself not to smile at the Cajun accent that had slipped out from an irritated Nick.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened revealing Cherise Gautier in a fluffy pink robe. Her mouth was open, as if she were about to say something, but now was momentarily frozen. Seconds felt like hours as they all stared at each other, both boys trying to come up with some plausible excuse. Nick thought of one first.

"Ma, Caleb ran away from home."

Caleb and Cherise gave him mixed stares as he continued.

"He came over a little after you got in the shower and..."

"And he can go back home," Cherise stated, pulling her robe tighter around herself. "It's a school night."

Nick bit his bottom lip as he thought of a good enough excuse that would convince his mom to let Caleb stay, but he was drawing a blank. That's when he noticed Caleb had begun to shiver. When he turned to him, fake tears were brimming those deceptively brown eyes.

"If I go back there, he'll kill me!" Caleb stated begrudgingly. Cherise took a step forward, as if wanting to comfort him, but then thought better of it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice gentle. Caleb stood and revealed his back to her. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I was able to get away this time, but if I go back..." Caleb let his voice break slightly, and Nick had to keep his facial features stoic or else he'd have burst into laughter. "Please, Ms. Gautier. You won't even know I'm here, and I'll be gone in a few days."

"And your mother knows your here?" Cherise asked. The moment the word "mother" had left her lips, Caleb's features had darkened, and Nick had a hard time convincing himself it was part of the act.

"She's happier than he is that I'm gone," Caleb stated simply, and a knowing look crossed Cherise's face.

"Stay as long as you need to, baby. Nick can show you where everything is. Night, boo," she smiled sadly and then left. The room filled with a silence almost thick enough to choke on.

"I think... We just dodged a bullet, didn't we?" Caleb asked uncertainly.

"More like a grenade. I can't believe she bought that."

Both boys grinned at each other before the awkward question had to be asked.

"Where am I sleeping?"


	7. Sooner or Later

By some strange occurrence, Nick had ended up on the floor while Caleb took the bed. Well, Nick couldn't really call it strange. He couldn't help feeling that Caleb was hurt because of him, and that guilt made it hard to argue any point against him. Though as Nick laid on the hard floor, we was beginning to think of some winning arguments. _The main one being it's my bed!_ To get that across without sounding like he was whining was another thing however.

"Go to sleep, Gautier," Caleb's drowsy voice floated from the bed.

Nick had to smile at how adorable he sounded. Normally Caleb was all edges and acid, so Nick was really able to appreciate this new side of his friend. Didn't mean he couldn't push it, though.

"I can't sleep laying on this hard floor," Nick replied, trying to sound like a four-year-old.

Caleb was silent for a good five minutes, and Nick was certain that he'd fallen asleep. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Caleb finally spoke. "Then get up here."

What?

What.

What?

Nick's mind couldn't process Caleb's words, and he was quickly beginning to think that Caleb was one of _those_ kinds of people when he was sleepy. The kind that said things they didn't mean when they woke up. Because there was no way that Caleb Malphas would ever invite someone like Nick into his bed. Well, technically, it was Nick's bed but that argument was so far from his mind at the moment. _Then get up here_ , Nick repeated in his head.

Then.

Get.

Up.

Here.

"Are you coming or not?" Caleb growled lazily, and Nick immediately shot up and crawled under the blankets where Caleb had made room. The spot was still warm from Caleb's body heat, and Nick's face immediately flashed red. He turned his back to Caleb in case the daeve could see in the dark. No need to get kicked out of the bed a second after getting invited in.

 _Just go to sleep, Nick_ , he thought. _And pray you don't dream._ Because he knew full well who and what he'd dream about if he did, and he'd be mortified if Caleb woke up and found him in that state.

 

Caleb woke up early. He could hear Cherise shuffling around in the kitchen and had to remind himself of where he was and why. He yawned and started to stretch when he realized something was laying on his arm. He turned to see a heart attack in the making.

Nick was curled in a little ball against his chest, completely oblivious to the world. His dark hair was sticking in every direction, and his real pillow had been forsaken for Caleb's arm. He rolled over so that he was facing Caleb, and he opened his eyes drowsily. It took everything Caleb had not to kiss him on the spot. Nick gave a sleepy smile as if he could read his guardian's thoughts. Could he? Caleb wondered. He really hoped not. At least not at that exact moment.

"G'mornin," he yawned and then snuggled in closer against Caleb. He mumbled something incoherent before going back to sleep. Caleb cursed him internally. He needed to flash to his house to get cleaned up and get ready for school, but all he wanted to do was watch Nick sleep. He was infinitely cuter when he wasn't running his mouth or causing him to have to lay his life on the line for him.

Before he knew it, Caleb was running a gentle hand through Nick's hair. The sleeping boy gave a blissful sigh that nearly killed Caleb. He couldn't. Caleb knew he couldn't. He couldn't feel what he did for Nick for so many reasons. He knew that. But knowing that didn't change the fact that he did feel something for the young Malachai. It was just like back when he was with _her_.

"Old enough to know better, young enough to do it anyway," Caleb mumbled to himself. Why not?

He gave Nick a quick kiss on the forehead before he flashed to his home to get ready for school, and to figure out how to tell Nick how he felt.


	8. New Perspective

Grim listened to the agonized screams of the dying as he sat on his throne. It was something only he could hear, and possibly the only thing that could get him to sleep. So often many begged him for a few more seconds of a life they had previously thought themselves ill-fitted for. Of course, when Grim denied them this request, he was thought cruel. He believed himself to actually be kind. Not many would bother to even listen to their pleas- though on a bad day neither did he. It seemed he was having a lot of those kinds of days lately as he mentored the young Malachai.

Though Grim hadn't taught the boy anything he'd thought easy to pick up or something he could use to actually protect himself, yet despite the numerous amount of enemies he threw at him, he managed to thwart them. The supposedly weak little beast and his friends had made short work of everything Grim had sent their way, and it was becoming more than a little irritating. Even Adarian had been brought down at one time- though by what means was were closely guarded and out of Grim's reach. With that thought, not even the anguished cries of the dying could soothe his anger. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne, rattling some of the bones that made it up.

"Temper, temper," a voice Grim had come to associate with annoyance suddenly spoke. She had apparently appeared sometime while he'd been lost in thought- something he would have to fix later considering how easily she'd been able to sneal up on him. Grim showed no hint of the surprise he felt, but watched as War sauntered past him to the cold fireplace to his left. She didn't bother lighting it. The figure she cut was lethal enough without the need of a background. He waited to see if she would offer up some explanation for her presence, but when she did not, he asked for one.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said pleasure the same one might say curse or disease, and she definitely caught it. Instead of becoming angry, however, she gave a pout that most would find cute. Knowing what Laguerre was capable of, Grim knew better.

Most thought that War was some man atop a fiery horse in full battle armor. In reality, War was woman, and the only horse she rode was made of finely crafted steel. She was exactly what came to mind when one thought of femme fatale, and she was a formidable ally- or a dangerous enemy depending on her mood. She and Grim had waged literal hell together many times in the past, but at the moment he didn't want to deal with her. She turned to him fully and dropped her childish pout.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend right now?" she asked seductively.

Grim looked at her skeptically. He made a point of never making friends. He simply had minions and potential enemies. Laguerre was no different despite their history. He knew from the Dark-Hunters who escaped his grasp that betrayal was a painful thing to die from. There would be no goddess to bring him back after a so-called-friend placed their knife between his shoulder blades. Though with the people he often associated with, one might be bold enough to let him see it coming. So Grim thought it no insult when he scoffed at the personification of War.

"A friend would not have let me deal with this Malachai problem for so long alone."

Laguerre tsked at him and made her way slowly over to him, each step meant to seem deliberate and enticing.

"Sweet Grim, do you think I've left you alone? You sound like an indignant child."

Grim glowered at her as she stood before him. "Why are you here, Laguerre?" She beamed at him.

"Well, while you sit here and brood, I have set in motion a plan that will push your Malachai straight into your arms."

"Awakened?" Grim asked, not quite believing it to be that simple. Again, she smiled.

"It wouldn't be much of a gift if he wasn't. You're planning to hand him over to Noir, right?"

Hardly. But Grim wouldn't reveal that to her. Not yet at least. He wouldn't tell anyone until it was too late to stop him. Instead of answering her question, he replied with one of his own.

"Would I be a fool to accept a gift from War? What do you want in return?"

Laguerre turned to leave but remained where she was.

"Do you know why I cherish war?"

To Grim's silence, she continued.

"It is when a victim can become a martyr, when a murderer becomes a hero... In a war, we find that there is little choice and more decision. There can be no hesitation, and chaos becomes expected. I miss the feeling of fullness that comes with war."

"There are wars everywhere," Grim commented, not quite understanding her train of thought. Laguerre shook her head as if disappointed. She began to walk off, each step punctuated by a click from her heels.

"Not the kind that I am able to revel in. For that kind of war, the world must burn. All I ask in return for the younger Malachai is a front row seat to watch."

Grim doubted that was all she wanted, but for now he could promise her that. A war was definitely coming, and the world would burn to ashes.


	9. Cavemen and Robots

Caleb bit his lip as he stared at the door leading to Nick's room. Cherise had already left for work, and he could hear Nick shuffling around preparing for school. That was why he'd materialized outside of his room. That and because the daeve had been struck speechless.

He had fought through ancient battles, wounded invincible soldiers, and counciled wise kings. Caleb had lived through some of the world's greatest and worst moments, and he'd be lying if he said those moments hadn't affected him. Still, at that moment, Caleb felt little more than human. He felt weak and scared and nervous. There were so many ways this could turn out. If Caleb were an optimist, he'd say there was only one way. Shame he wasn't an optimist. Scenarios began playing through his mind.

He pictured storming into Nick's room and kissing him breathless. He thought about skipping school with the young Malachai and getting to know each other very intimately. He thought about simply sending a text. He scrubbed all those immediately.

He doubted that Nick knew how he really felt about him. Hell, he barely knew. He just knew every time he looked at the little devilspawn, something in him broke and made him want to do anything he asked. That was very dangerous in the kind of world they lived in. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and again contemplated texting. Wasn't that what "modern" people did now? He remembered when he was still old, but younger than now, when people would spill their hearts out on paper and send it to the ones they loved. Granted, that's what killed Romeo and Juliet, and it was probably the cause of at least a handful of wars. But technology had advanced and Caleb found his phone in his hands. At least this way if Nick turned him down, he could just hide in his raven form and watch over him that way. His ribs were even feeling better- just painfully bruised instead of agonizingly broken. But what would he send?

Hey, I wanna eat your face.

Coming from him, Nick might take that quite seriously and begin wearing a mask. Caleb was certain it would physically hurt him to be unable to see those gentle blue eyes whenever he wanted. He thought about the way his lips felt on Nick's forehead. How he wished he'd gone lower. To his nose...to his lips...to his chin...to his neck... He was becoming undone simply by the thought of Nick awake enough to kiss him back. He sighed. He knew he wanted more than just a physical relationship with Nick, but at the moment, he could hardly think of anything else.

I'm a caveman...

No. If he were a caveman, he'd have no problem bonking his mate across the head and dragging him into his cave. Though he could see the appeal of knocking Nick out sometimes- if for nothing than to shut him up- it wasn't the best way to start a relationship.

If there was going to become a relationship, he reminded himself. He groaned.

Though his mouth had become useless, his brain had obviously been trying to make up for the fact. His mind was working overtime, and none of it helpful. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. He drew in a deep breath and again thought of facing the door.

He had battled gods, yet that door served as a much more formidable opponent. He had finally raised his hand to touch the door knob when it swung open, revealing those paralyzing blue eyes.

"Oh," was all Caleb could manage to say. Nick glared at him.

"You used up all the hot water."

"What?" Caleb asked, dumbfounded.

"When Ma came in to wake us and you weren't there, I told her you must be in the shower. Then I used my telekenesis to turn the water on, but I couldn't use my powers to turn it off."

"So why didn't you get up and turn it off?" Caleb asked, falling back into his usual role. All thoughts of Nick other than "annoying pest" were immediately shut off.

"She'd question why I was going in the bathroom while you were still in there, so I had to wait until she left before I could."

Caleb sighed before smiling. He really was a lovable idiot.

And before Caleb knew what he was doing, he was leaning in. His lips brushed against Nick's, who became stiff and unmoving. For a terrifying second, Caleb thought he'd ruined everything. No, he knew he had ruined everything. That is, until Nick suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Caleb gasped, and that was all the invitation he needed. The two fought for dominance until eventually they had to come up for air. Nick released a giggle he would later swear never happened.

"So...?" he asked as he watched an uncertain smile creep on Caleb's lips.

"So?" he retorted breathlessly.

"Where does this leave us?" Nick asked, but Caleb was still watching those lips that were just begging to be kissed again. Caleb couldn't think of an answer that could be expressed in words. There was nothing he could think of that encompassed exactly what he wanted to be to him. Taking in a deep breath, Caleb looked at him squarely.

"Nowhere."


	10. Viva la Vida

I'm a pedophile. It was a thought that Caleb normally wouldn't have, given that his lifespan seemed to range somewhere north of eternity- if he didn't get himself killed. Every mortal was younger than him by a good portion, so it rarely bothered him. Still, as he sped through the streets of the Crescent City on his way to St. Richard's, he couldn't help thinking it. Every time he thought of kissing Nick, his mind reminded him that his charge was sixteen. Help him if he thought of taking it any further than that. But as he held Nick's hand as he drove, the teen wearing that insufferable grin, Caleb learned he could kill the guilt.

As Caleb released his hands to shift gears and pull into the school's parking lot, a wave of longing washed over him. He bit his lip and avoided looking at Nick, knowing that it probably showed on his face. He parked near a tree and then cleared his throat. This new subject had to be clarified before they entered the school, or today was going to be awkward as hell- putting it lightly. He finally turned toward Nick, who was grabbing his backpack. He tugged on the strap to get his attention. Nick turned toward him with those eyes that could halt gods.

"We need to talk about... us?"

He hadn't intended for it to end as a question, but there was no way to take it back. He watched as the very eyes he had come to practically worship became guarded. Caleb recognized the expression he now wore as the one he always had when Stone and his goons bullied him. It made him want to read Nick's thoughts, if only so he didn't hurt him. But he wasn't made of glass and Caleb wouldn't treat him like he was.

"What about us?" Nick asked carefully.

"Is there one?" Caleb asked plainly.

Nick thought for a moment. He still liked Kody. Every time he saw her, his body reacted while his mind went numb. But when he was with Caleb, he felt safe. While he was terrified that Kody would one day wake up and realize that Nick was a gigantic dork and that she was wasting her time on him, he knew where he stood with Caleb. Granted, Caleb saw him as demon fodder most days and jail bait on others, it was something. But Kody...

Caleb got out of the car and shut the door without saying a word. Nick quickly followed, trying to catch up.

"I thought we were suppose to figure this out!" Nick called after him as he finally caught up. He put his hand on Caleb's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I'll have died of old age by the time you make up your mind," was Caleb's acerbic reply.

"Then help me," Nick shot back. It came out more sarcastic than planned, but his comments usually did.

"This is me helping," Caleb replied before continuing through the doors.

Nick looked after him, confusion clear on his face.

"Be with your girl, Gautier," Caleb called and then merged with the ever-growing crowd bustling to get to their lockers before class started.

Nick stood there staring, unable to really comprehend what just happened. He heard a low whistle followed by several chuckles. He turned to see Stone and a couple of his henchmen laughing at him.

"Hard to be with a girl when you are one," Stone laughed.

Today seemed like a great day to become a felon.


	11. Broken Arms

Kody couldn't figure it out. When she walked through the doors, Nick had looked ready to draw blood. The look in his eyes had actually scared her, and she wondered if Sraosha was right. What if it was too late to save Nick, and she was just too blind to see it? She bit her lip as she listened to what they were saying, silently debating intervening.

"You wanna try that again?" Nick asked, his Cajun accent heavy and on full display. Stone stupidly didn't back down.

"You heard me, Gautier."

Nick pulled his fist back to finally give Stone what he deserved, but froze at the sudden sight of Nekoda Kennedy, protecting him. Nick was so surprised, he didn't even drop his arm. He didn't do anything except stare wide-eyed and the girl he'd thought would always be on his side. She stared him down with sad brown eyes that still made his stomach do flip-flops. He couldn't even glare at her, though the pain of her betrayal was unbelievable.

"He's not worth it, Nick," she said quietly. Nick barely caught it, but it didn't change the fact that she was protecting Stone, who was smirking and enjoying the show. Nick knew he must have been blushing, but it could have been from either the growing embarrassment or the newfound anger that was rising in him. First Caleb walks away from him, and now Kody was choosing Stone over him.

No, he reminded himself and dropped his fist. She was trying to protect him. Nick sighed and gave them all a half-hearted glare.

"I'm going to be late for class," Nick said monotonously, and turned his back on Stone's taunts and laughter. He noticed Kody trying to keep pace with him, but he didn't bother slowing down.

Nick was maybe halfway down the hall when he heard Stone suddenly scream in pain. Both he and Kody whipped around to see the front of Stone's shirt on fire. The look of disappointment on Kody's face was enough to cut him. If he was responsible, he hadn't meant it. He quickly dashed forward and grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher before yanking out the pin and dousing Stone in more than enough of the foam.

Damn, Nick sighed. Maybe I should have let him burn.

You did the right thing, Kody reminded him. Nick didn't feel like it as he watched a now eyebrowless Stone crumble into a mass of tears. Still, he could help the grin that crawled on his face as he watched the little emotional display. His friends helped him up and hauled him toward the nurse's office. The bell rang loudly, signifying that- surprise- Nick was late for class. Kody had gone ahead, leaving him alone to face the wrath of their evil homeroom teacher.

As he walked in, the extinguisher still in his hands, she pinned him with a glare that would have shattered glass. At the moment, Nick was less than impressed. He waited for her to send him to the principal's office or at least give him attention, but she said nothing as he made his way slowly to his seat. He didn't want to give her another trumped up charge to add to his permanent record. As he sat down, Caleb gave him an arched stare.

You smell like burned fur.

Nick didn't reply. He wasn't sure if he was angry, hurt, or just upset. At the moment, he felt tired and too old for his sixteen years.

"Mr. Ga-chay," the teacher finally spoke up, and Nick didn't bother correcting her, and everyone seemed shocked by his suddenly gain in common sense, "you will have to put that down eventually."

Nick dropped the fire extinguisher with a metallic thump.


	12. Colder than My Heart if You Can Possibly Imagine

Nick sat in Grim's class and watched as he enjoyed the pained expressions of those who couldn't answer his questions. Nick still wasn't feeling up to talking to Kody nor Caleb, and he ignored their frequent attempts to get into his head. That was, until she entered.

She was all legs and curves, and the literal definition of drop dead gorgeous. Her heart-shaped face was framed by long, wavy blonde hair. Light lashes accented beautiful green eyes that looked like they could second for emeralds. Those eyes focused on Nick now as she entered the room and walked up to Grim's desk. Nick noted the look of true surprise on the reaper's face and knew it was a look he didn't wear often.

"What are you doing here?" Grim practically growled after his initial astonishment. The girl smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder seductively. Nearly every male in the classroom inhaled immediately, and she certainly noticed as she gave a grinned that Nick would later describe as poisonous- though at the moment he supposed it was infectious.

"I'm Wynter. I'm a new transfer student."

She and Grim stared at each other, each daring the other to show their claws or back down. In the end, Grim noted that he would have the most to lose and conceded. "Welcome to the class, Miss Wynter," Grim practically growled and watched as she sauntered down the aisle to take the seat right in front of Nick. Wynter didn't say anything as she crossed her legs and stared forward, as if she didn't notice every eye in the classroom trained on her.

She is- Nick started, trying hard to focus on Grim instead of this new Wynter.

-Dangerous, Caleb got through, and they locked eyes. That was all it took for Wynter's spell to be broken on Nick- to look into those deceptively warm brown eyes and stare at those lips that felt so good on his...

Nick realized the bell had rung, but his vision was still trained on Caleb. It wasn't until Kody cleared her throat that they realized that they were the only one's in the class.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked, and neither knew how to reply. Nick took a deep breath. If he didn't make a decision now, he would never convince himself to again. He looked to Caleb, who wouldn't meet his gaze, and then to Kody, who seemed to radiate goodness. Nick let the breath out and looked at them both.

"Okay," he began.

Grim glared at a smirking War. She was back in her true form as they stood in his throne room. Grim couldn't even begin to explain how stupide she'd been, turning up at the young Malachai's school. If the elder Malachai found out...

"Careful, Grim," Lagurre grinned almost seductively. "You'll get wrinkles."

"What were you thinking?" Grim asked and Lagurre rolled her eyes.

"You said that you'd go along with my plan. This is how it starts."

"And if his father hears that two Horsemen are watching his son?"

"He won't," Lagurre assured brightly. "No one except you even had an inkling of who I was. Mortals are so oblivious."

Something in Grim told him that what she said was wrong.

"I think his demon guardian sensed something."

The look in War's eyes earned her the namesake, and she gave a lethal smile to match. "It's really simple. If he get's in our way, we'll kill him."


	13. How Far We've Come

Cherise Gautier was always confident that she'd raised her boy right. Well, she was mostly confident, having to question it only when she got calls from the hospital that he'd been shot (because she knew her Boo wasn't suppose to even be out on the street at the time) or when the principal called because Nicky had gotten suspended for fighting (again). But she really had raised him right. She taught him right from wrong and that the world never owed him anything. She doubted his father had ever had such lessons as a child. Maybe if he had, they wouldn't have ended up the way they did. But she wouldn't have changed anything because she couldn't imagine her existence without her precious boy. That being said, she was going to kill him.

It was well past seven at night and he was suppose to have come by Sanctuary after he got off work so that she could feed him dinner. If he was going to be late, he was supposed to have called. That was the point of having a cell phone now. That he could contact her at all times. But she found as she scrubbed furiously at an imagined spot on a table that Nick was Nick. She had worked hard to raise him up, and on occasion he would have moments when he acted like she'd never said a word to him. Both Bubba and Mark had told her that it was just how boys were, but that didn't ease her tension. He could be bleeding in an alley again! Or he could be sitting in a cell right next to his father's. Or he could be dead somewhere. Or Mr. Hunter really was sending her boy out on some nefarious deed that would forever smear what was left of their good name. Her phone rang, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Hey, Ma," she heard before she could even say "Hello" herself. A wave of anger and relief washed over her as she signaled Aimee that she was going on a quick break. After it was acknowledged, she headed out of the side door.

"Nicholas A-"

"I know, Ma," he quickly interrupted. "Kyrian had me real busy until now so I wasn't able to call. Caleb's giving me a ride to Sanctuary now."

"Why Caleb?"

There was a notable silence before Nick mumbled something.

"What was that?" Cherise asked, raising a brow.

"Uh, nothing. He was just in the neighborhood. We'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too, baby," Cherise ended before hanging up.

She had not raised that boy for over sixteen years not to know something was up. She put up her phone and headed back in for work. It wouldn't help to dwell on it. Especially since "it" was heading for her anyway.

"So you aren't going to tell her?" Caleb asked as they sat in Sanctuary's parking lot. He'd just turned his car off, and now he sat with his whole body facing the nervous boy in the passenger seat. Nick finally sighed and unbuckled himself.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Coming from the King of Dumb Ideas, Nick thought to himself.

Caleb sat silently, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, for one, there is no way my Catholic mother would let my boyfriend sleep in the house with me, let alone the same room. For another, she may very well kill me and then we'd both be screwed."

Caleb nodded before glancing toward the bear guarding the entrance to Sanctuary. Tall and broad shouldered, he could easily be read as intimidating, and still Caleb was more afraid of small, petite Cherise Gautier. He'd prefer being mauled by a were-bear than being locked in a room with an angry Cherise. So Caleb understood Nick's apprehension.

"She's going to sense something's up," he offered up, and the look on Nick's face was too cute to describe as he sank down in his seat.

"Let's hope she doesn't notice anything until after graduation. Or at least until after I get a driver's license and get laid. It'd suck to die a virgin who could never drive."

Caleb bit back the comment that he could fix one of those. He and Nick had hardly had time to talk about what their new relationship was, going from busy school to hectic work and now to this. He wasn't going to push Nick into anything, mostly because he knew how the young Malachai behaved to being pushed. He'd be content to go Nick's speed. For now, at least.

"Let's go face the bear," Caleb sighed as he got out of the car.

"I think it's Dev. He's usually pretty cool," Nick stated as he got out of the car too.

"I meant your mother."


	14. War

Caleb and Nick sat at the only free table in Cherise's section of Sanctuary. It was packed, filled with both the supernatural and humans, and it assured Caleb that if Nick did tell Cherise about them now, she couldn't kill them with so many witnesses. Though thinking about it, Caleb was beginning to think she might only attack him. Her precious little boy was straight before he met him.

"Hey, baby, Caleb," Cherise smiled as she deposited a large plate of fries between them. "I wasn't sure if you ate at Kyrian's. If you want more, you know you can tell me."

The look on Nick's face was both pained and grateful. He hadn't forgot the days where his mom would go without so that he could have what little they did have. Though they were doing a lot better these days, he couldn't help but think that he had ruined his mother's life. If she'd given him up, she'd probably be married with the daughter he knew she'd always wanted. And now he was going to tell her that he was with Caleb. It would kill her. He looked at Caleb pleadingly.

Can we not...? Not yet at least?

The look in Caleb's eyes were unreadable as the thoughts reached him. He had told himself that he would go Nick's speed, but he didn't have to like it. He'd spent too much of his time in the past centuries trading kisses like whispers.

But Nick's worth it... he thought to himself before sending a neutral, Okay, back to his secret boyfriend. Nick's gaze was searching, but Caleb casually ignored him, stealing a fry and eating it. It was nearly impossibly hot, and only spite kept him chewing. Cherise hid a smile knowingly, though she didn't understand what led to the behavior.

"How are you feeling, Caleb?" she asked, the laughter not quite out of her voice.

Swallowing, Caleb gave his most charming smile. "I'm fine. It was mostly superficial," he lied. If Cherise sensed this, she didn't say anything. Instead, she continued to smile.

"What do my boys want to drink?"

For some reason that she couldn't fathom, both boys slightly blushed before giving their orders.

"Well, that was subtle."

Both boys jumped and quickly checked to make sure Cherise was out of earshot. When they turned back, they saw the owner of the voice that had nearly busted them.

Wynter looked just as sinful as she did in class, now wearing scarlet lipstick. On most girls their age, they'd look ridiculous, but on Wynter, it looked impossibly...

"You boys just gonna let me stand, or are one of you going to be a gentleman and scoot so I can sit?"

Caleb was about to say no purely on principle alone, but before he could, Nick had already shifted to make room for her. It could be said that Caleb wasn't pleased. It could also be said that Antartica was a little chilly.

Nick- Caleb started but was cut off by Cherise's return.

"Oh, hello," she smiled at Wynter. Caleb noted that it was a lot dimmer than the one she'd aimed at him minutes earlier. "Are you one of Nick's friends?"

"I'm new here, and we met at school," Wynter beamed. "I'm hoping we can become great friends soon, though. Are you his big sister?"

"Mother," Cherise corrected as she placed the boys' drinks before them. "Nicky, where's Kody?"

Caleb nearly spat out the drink he'd been sipping on, and Nick flushed pink. Wynter's smile remained, though Cherise could see something shift in the girl's eyes. Cherise refused to back down.

"We...had a fight," Nick finally supplied, and she decided that she'd take that up with him after she got off. For now, she let her eyes tell him exactly how she felt about that little piece of information and the new girl that was steadily moving closer to him.

"Well, after you're done eating, I want you and Caleb back home immediately, got it? No guests."

Caleb used his drink to hide the satisfaction on his face as Wynter's smile faltered slightly. Cherise left without another word to her, and it was then caleb realized that she hadn't counted him as a guest.

"You're mom's nice," Wynter stated flatly as she stole a fry. She made the steaming food seem as cool as ice, and her reaction was a lot more tame than Caleb's. "Is your dad just as cheery?"

Nick elected not to answer, and Caleb stood.

"Well this awkward little get together has been lovely, but we have homework and avoiding you to do," Caleb replied with a polite smile. He pulled Nick up and they began to leave, Wynter's strange giggle following behind them.

They left their tip with Aimee and left.


	15. I'll Be the Fire that Catches You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should state at this point that except for... maybe two? of the titles, are based off of songs that I indeed do not own. Just putting that out there for anyone who bothers to read this far. If you're curious about which song the titles belong to, I'll put that somewhere at some point. (So committing.) I hope you enjoy!

Grim watched, amused, as Lagurre stalked-because War didn't pace-angrily in his throne room. She had yet to explain herself, but he quite enjoyed the way she was coming undone. She was back in her original form and sparks were beginning to snap around her.

"How dare they?" she growled. "I will burn them to ashes!"

To this, Grim raised a curious eyebrow. It wasn't that War was usually even-tempered, but she usually didn't display this level of anger in another's presence. It was becoming increasingly less amusing. If she hurt the younger Malachai or set his throne room on fire, things would not be pretty. She seemed to sense this and took a steadying breath.

"Mortals..." she began and stopped her not-pacing. She decided that was all that needed to be said and left it at that.

"Has whatever happened derailed your plans already?" Grim asked, keeping any emotion out of his voice. She tsked at him condencendingly, and he gritted his teeth.

"As if this were enough to stop me. It has just caused me to speed a portion of it up."

Grim's only response was a skeptical grimace. Even though he knew she wasn't one for going in without a plan, this all seemed ridiculously impulsive. It was as if she didn't understand exactly what was at stake here. She was risking his life as much as hers, and they couldn't afford for Adarian to catch on. Or for her plan to completely backfire and Nick to awaken to his Malachai powers before they had him under their control. Lagurre gave him a lovely smile.

"You're such a worrier," she tsked, all evidence of her anger extinguished-quite literally. "All I have to do is gain his trust and get rid of the competition. It'd be easier if you'd let me have his mother killed."

Grim visibly paled, which was quite a feat. If anything happened to Cherise Gautier, the wrath and anger of both Adarian and Nick would come down on the poor fools who caused it. And though it was in his job description, Grim wasn't ready for the end of the world just yet. But he decided not to say this to Lagurre. If she killed the young Malachai's mother or was even suspected of having a hand in it, he just had to be at the ready to absorb Nick's powers before his father did. Lagurre sighed and turned to leave.

"Off to cause the end of the world?" Grim asked carefully. War shook her head before beginning to walk away.

"I'm off to do that damn paper you assigned. Nick's friends are smart, so I have to be too."

This time, Grim didn't bother hiding his amusement.


	16. I Said I'd Never Let You Go

Nick had a lot of homework that was due the next day. Notes to go over, tests to study, and such. Instead, Nick decided to study Caleb.

He studied the way his muscles twitched even with the fabric of their clothes between them, and he studied the impossible beauty of those falsely brown eyes- eyes that were gazing at him through dark eyelashes as he slowly left a trail of kisses down the part of his chest that Caleb had revealed. Nick decided that his time was better spent coming up with ways to describe those eyes instead of remembering the chemical formula for vinegar. Part of his thoughts were also on the time because the last thing they needed was for his mom to walk in on them.

Even with the chance that she already knew, Nick knew it might kill her to actually see her son making out with a boy. Time began to slip, however, as Caleb's tongue did wicked things in Nick's mouth. It wasn't until he was out of breath and gasping that Caleb began nibbling on his neck.

"You better not leave a mark..." Nick managed to gasp out, and Caleb gave a low chuckle that sent chills down his spine and caused his pants to be a little tighter. Before Caleb could give a real reply, the door was unlocked and began to open. Nick swore and jumped, causing Caleb to bite down harder than expected before pulling back.

Both boys shot up quickly and began straightening their clothes as the door opened to reveal...

"H-hey, Mennie. Ma," Nick gave a weak smile. He glanced between him and Caleb to ensure that there was enough space between them that they weren't suspected of anything. That's when he noticed the weird look on his face as he stared at Nick's neck.

You didn't... Nick winced, and Caleb looked away as Menyara and Cherise entered the room.

It was an accident. You jumped! Caleb defended as he stood to help Cherise with the bags she and Menyara were carrying.

"Hey, Nicky. I was on my way to visit and met your mom outside. I don't get to see you as much since you moved!" Menyara tsked. "Why, that's mighty nice of you, Caleb," she added as he took her bags too.

They smelled of warm food, and both boys' stomachs rumbled. They'd only had a few fries before Wynter had forced them to leave, and they were starving. Cherise must have realized this because there was enough leftovers in the bags to feed an army. Nick stood to follow them in the kitchen, turning up the collar on his shirt in hopes that no one would notice the mark Caleb had left.

"We miss you too," Nick smiled as he leaned down and hugged her.

"I was just telling Mennie about how Caleb's going to be staying with us for a while," Cherise spoke up as she began opening the take-out trays on the table to reveal burgers, fries, grilled cheese, bacon, and more.

Caleb made a face that Nick couldn't read, but Cherise must have pulled something from it because she added, "because Nick's been needing extra help in school." A strange smile crossed Caleb's lips, but he said nothing as he shifted so that Nick could fix his food first.

Nick smirked. If he'd known that being Caleb's boyfriend got him first dibs on food, he'd have done so long ago. But as he reached for a burger, Cherise stopped him.

"Nick. What happened to your neck?"

Damn.

He glanced to Caleb for help, but he conveniently had his back turned as he washed dishes.

"It's... It's a bruise," Nick admitted.

"A hickey?" Cherise asked, her eyes colder than if she'd thought Nick had killed a man.

"Um."

"Nick."

"Ma' am?"

The look on Cherise's face said that she wasn't going to drop it, so Nick gave up his spot to let Mennie eat. He waited until both her and Caleb had headed back in the living room before he turned his attention back to his mom. He opened his mouth and realized that he didn't know what to say.

"Is it from that girl?"

It took Nick a moment to realize that his mom meant Wynter.

"No," Nick shook his head near-violently.

"Kody?"

"Mom, no. Look-"

Nick didn't know how to say what he really wanted to, for several reasons. But he knew he had to.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, and he noted where he got his sarcasm from.

"Well..."

Cherise crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her fingers. Nick sighed.

"I broke up with Kody today, and she stabbed me with an eraser," he lied. Cherise's eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I raised you."

"Call her! We broke up, honest!" Nick insisted, which wasn't a lie. He mentally pleaded for his mother to see the fraction of the truth in that sentence. She dropped her arms, so that was a good sign.

"Why did you break up with her? Kody was a decent girl!" she chided, and Nick realized he couldn't catch a break. Still, this was familiar ground.

"We decided we had...different interests," he offered before loading his plate with food.

I thought it was because you had very similar interests, Caleb sent from the living room, and Nick realized he'd been listening.

Nick decided his silence was answer enough.


	17. And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

As Nick slept in his arms, Caleb knew what he had to do, and he knew he couldn't tell Nick that he was going to do it. He wasn't sure if Nick would think it unnecessary, but he knew overall that he'd disapprove. Caleb had to tell Adarian.

He hadn't thought about it at first, when he actually realized that he'd felt something for Nick. He hadn't thought about facing Kody, or revealing their relationship to Cherise, and he certainly hadn't thought about telling the evil demon that held his life in his hands. But Caleb knew he'd have to do all of them.

Telling Kody had been...an adventure. The girl who was just as much hidden in mystery as Caleb himself had taken it pretty easily. Caleb thought back on exactly how that had gone down.

"Okay," Nick began, and Caleb felt all the air leave the room. Given the fact that all three of them were supernatural beings and it was entirely possible, it took him a moment to realize that it was only him. He took a deep breath because he figured he'd need it.

"Okay?" Kody asked. "That was a pretty yes or no question." Her voice was light and joking. And that's when Caleb knew.

He knew that Nick would pick her. She was beautiful and sweet in a way that Caleb would never be, and even though she'd no doubt seen her fair share of bloodshed, she hadn't let it affect her. Not like it had Caleb. He'd been so convinced of the futility of friendship that he'd tattooed it on his skin. He was so convinced that he couldn't trust anyone that he wasn't even sure why he'd made a play at Nick. There was always a nagging voice that told him that if Nick didn't betray him, he'd eventually have to betray Nick. When Adarian came to claim his powers, Caleb wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I've made a decision," Nick elaborated, and Kody smiled at him patiently. Nick didn't look at either of them, but at the wall behind them. As if not facing them directly made the words easier.

Caleb prepared himself for the let-down speech. The "It's not you, it's me" line, though he was pretty sure that it would be on him. Still, he waited for Nick to choke it out.

"Both of you are great," he started. "Caleb, you're my best friend, and Kody- you're amazing."

To this, Caleb rolled his eyes. Of course all he got was "best friend."

"But right now, I think I need a best friend more."

It took a second.

And then it took a second more.

Silence filled the room as those word resonated in everyone. Nick was never one for subtly, and his try at it now was pathetic at best. But...

"What?" Kody asked, confusion clear on her face.

He... Caleb thought to himself. He'd chosen him. Just like that. And Caleb supposed that it would have been easier to 1) have pulled Kody into the loop before starting that conversation, and 2) have made "Tact" a lesson to teach Nick. That came to mind because suddenly Kody was turning every shade of red possible, and neither boy could tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"You are a really great girl, Kody," Nick tried gently. "I just... I like Caleb. Like like."

The classroom began to fill with students from another class, and Kody turned and left. Nick looked at Caleb, who hadn't realized his mouth was slightly open until then. Both boys decided to head to their next class.

Caleb had really been expecting her to throw down the gauntlet and declare war, but there was always tomorrow. He knew, though, that if he expected Nick to tell Cherise, he'd have to tell Adarian. Mostly because that meant that Caleb wouldn't just hand Nick over like the elder Malachai wanted. He couldn't. Nick had been like a brother to him for so long, and now he was so much more. To just hand him over to that monster was as bad as any betrayal Caleb had suffered in his past. Even though Nick knew exactly what Caleb's purpose had been for protecting him all this time, he trusted him. And with that trust and their new...relationship? Caleb couldn't just hand him over.

Adarian's probably going to kill me.

It was that thought that led him to leave a note before transforming into a raven and flying away.

Angola prison was just as dark and unwelcoming as ever as Caleb scanned for his master. Due to the late hour, he thought he'd be in his cell, but that had proven empty. He landed on an old picnic table in the yard to think when he heard it. Low and sinister, it called out.

"Malphas."


	18. Everything Goes According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As earlier stated:  
> Chapter 1-- "This Time It's Different" by Evans Blue  
> Chapter 2-- "A Step Back" by Evans Blue  
> Chapter 3-- "Cold (But I'm Still Here)" by Evans Blue  
> Chapter 4-- "Misery Loves Company" by Three Days Grace  
> Chapter 5-- "Look in My Eyes" by Rains  
> Chapter 6-- "Destroy the Obvious" by Evans Blue  
> Chapter 7-- "Sooner or Later" by Breaking Benjamin  
> Chapter 8-- "New Perspective" by Panic! At the Disco  
> Chapter 9-- Based off of an original poem by myself  
> Chapter 10-- "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay  
> Chapter 11-- Based off an original poem by myself  
> Chapter 12-- "Colder than My Heart if You Can Imagine" by A Day to Remember  
> Chapter 13-- "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty  
> Chapter 14-- "War" by Edwin Starr (I think that's right?)  
> Chapter 15-- "Caraphernelia" by Pierce the Veil  
> Chapter 16-- "Have Faith in Me" by A Day to Remember  
> Chapter 17-- "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" a poem by Robert Frost  
> Chapter 18-- Just a saying...
> 
> And now you're caught up, I think... Enjoy!

Caleb had expected Adarian. He could feel the familiar buzz that always meant that the elder Malachai was close, but that wasn't who he faced in the prison yard. It was their teacher- who Nick had revealed was Death. Caleb hadn't been stupid. The moment he first laid eyes on the horseman, he'd known he had to have been one of them, but his illusion had held firm enough that he hadn't been certain until Nick clarified. Caleb also knew he was under Adarian's control. As much as one could have Death under control. This was the first time Caleb had run across another of Adarian's puppets while visiting him. It made him suspicious.

"Are you going to stay in that form?" Grim asked, his pale face opening into a creepy grin. Caleb debated with transforming. It wasn't as if there was anyone around to see him, but the gleam in Death's eyes made him hesitate.

"Where is Adarian?" he asked instead, resisting the urge to look behind him.

Grim let out a rich laugh, far too warm for such a cold being. Caleb was honestly creeped, but he wasn't going to reveal that. He had survived enough battles to know that showing fear was a weakness he couldn't afford. Grim shook his head, as if Caleb had said the funniest thing ever.

"You don't think I did anything to him?"

Caleb didn't answer, and Grim laughed again. It may have seemed ridiculous that he could harm the Malachai, but Death came for them all eventually; Caleb had no misgivings about that.

"They moved him to another cell, Malphas. That one," Grim helpfully pointed out. Caleb chanced a glance up to see where he was pointing but quickly returned his gaze back on the horseman. "Your senses must be off."

Caleb glared. "Must be." He knew they weren't.

"It's awfully late to be paying your master a visit, isn't it, Malphas? Any particular subject you had in mind?"

Ah, Caleb thought. Of course he knows, too. They had told Kody in his classroom after all. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over Caleb. Was that why he was there now? He'd just come from telling Adarian himself? Yes, that had been Caleb's plan, but he doubted Death had used the same tact that Caleb had planned. He could be flying into his death if he went into that cell now. He decided to see if Grim actually had given him up, however. He'd already learned once today not to jump to conclusions.

"Just the usual dull report on how Nick's doing. Why are you here?"

"Talking to a bird apparently," Grim chuckled, and it just seemed wrong. He seemed way too carefree, especially after just having a conversation with Adarian Malachai. But maybe it was just Caleb he treated like his person punching bag. It wouldn't surprise him.

Silence spread between them, and the nervous feeling didn't leave him. Everything in him was screaming Run, you idiot! He spread his wings, preparing to leave. If he had told Adarian, the elder Malachai would call him back to rip into him, and if he hadn't told, Caleb had lost his nerve to do so himself. He was halted by Grim's voice in his head.

"I'm keeping your secret, Malphas."

It wasn't much, but it was enough to unnerve Caleb. He slammed his mental walls up and flew off as fast as he could. He could chastise himself for acting like a coward later. He'd just had a brush with Death, and Death had laughed. He didn't think himself too weak for deciding to get out of there.

By the time Caleb returned, it was nearly six in the morning. He had flown around the Quarter for a while, trying to clear his head. He also wanted to wear himself out enough to sleep, but he knew he wasn't going to get any. He had left Nick curled in a ball, oblivious to the world as he slept, and that was how he'd expected to find him. Instead, he was sitting with his back against the headboard, eyes focused on the window. Caleb couldn't read his expression as he transformed back into his human form and sat beside him. Both boys stared anywhere but at each other, but Caleb smirked internally when Nick grabbed his hand.

"Have you been awake long?" Caleb asked.

"Since you left," he replied. His voice held something Caleb couldn't quite place, and he wondered what it was. They kept their voices low in case Cherise had already woken.

"You have school soon," Caleb chastised, and he heard Nick scoff beside him.

"So do you."

He didn't have a reply for that.

"You could have left a note," Nick continued, and Caleb finally placed his tone as annoyance. Caleb laughed and let go of Nick's hand to wrap that arm around his shoulders.

"What would you want it to say?"

"My dearest Nicholas, I must take my leave of you for the moment. By the way, you totally don't snore," Nick mimicked his voice, and Caleb had to bite his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud.

"Is that what you want me to start calling you?" Caleb teased. "'My dearest Nicholas?'"

Nick turned to him and gave him a huge grin. "I think I prefer, 'The Reason I Live and Breathe' better."

This time Caleb used Nick's mouth to smother his laughter. The kiss was light and playful, but it still took Nick's breath away. Caleb took his breath away. But he'd never tell him that. The daeve already thought oh-so-highly of himself. Still, Nick was pretty sure his smile gave him away.

"You know," Nick began once he'd caught his breath, "this is a lot of kissing. We haven't even had our first date." Caleb smirked.

"Sure we have. Remember when we held off those zombies at the Triple B?" he asked as he placed a loving kiss on Nick's forehead.

"I almost locked you out of the store."

"Which I will get you back for, now that you've reminded me. There was also the time we destroyed our evil coach."

"Mm. That was romantic," Nick laughed. Caleb placed another kiss on his lips.

"And then that whole thing with the police..."

"-I'm surprised you didn't jump me in there," Nick joked.

Caleb pushed him down on the bed, his body hovering over his. Caleb's gaze were smoldering as he looked like he wanted to devour his charge.

"That's not off the table, is it?"

Both lust and insecurity washed over Nick. He knew his expression must have shown his nervousness because Caleb simply brushed his lips over his before rolling over.

"I can wait, Nick," he sighed, closing his eyes. Sunlight had already begun to crawl through the window, and beams of light fell across Caleb's olive skin, turning it caramel. Nick licked his lips. Caleb looked beautiful, and Nick couldn't believe that he was in his bed. That he was his boyfriend. Hell, that he'd had a choice. And now his biggest fear, that he'd die a virgin, was something was left up to him.

"I-"

"Nicky, Caleb, it's time to get up," Cherise called, and both boys let out a groan loud enough that they heard Cherise laugh.

"You were saying?" Caleb asked, eyes still closed.

Nick sighed.

"I'm sleepy," he stated instead, and he could feel the disappointment roll off of the body beside him.

"You think your mom would let us stay home from school?" Caleb asked, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. "I think I'm coming down with a cold."

Nick scoffed. "Unless that cold comes with a one-hundred-four fever and vomiting, I doubt Ma's gonna let you stay home."

"But I'm abused," Caleb whined, covering his eyes with his arm. Even though his back and ribs had healed, he had still had to appear injured around Cherise. Maybe she'd still take pity on him. If he'd have seen the look on Nick's face, he'd have known better.

"Boys!" Cherise called again.

Nick laughed.


	19. Your Eyes

Cherise was no fool. She'd gotten pregnant at the young age of fourteen, had been kicked out of her home, and had become a stripper to support the child she had never known she would ever want. She had raised that child into the teenager before her that was giving her a pleading smile. He even flashed the dimple that he knew was her weakness. Caleb was sitting on the couch, avoiding her eyes.

Cherise was no fool, but she knew she hadn't raised one either. Nick was smart, and she'd raised him to be careful. He was one of the top students at his school, and despite the occasional fight, he had a heart of gold. And she also trusted Caleb. Over the short time she'd come to know him, he'd proven to be decent, and very good to her boy. So she didn't expect them to cause too much trouble. But to ask to skip a day of school.

"I still don't see a thing wrong with either of you," she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still pretty bruised," Caleb chipped in. He continued to avoid her eyes; however. He had actually healed, his skin as clear as ever, but he hoped Cherise wouldn't ask to see his back. She hadn't originally, his limping and hissing being enough before. Still, they were trying to convince Cherise Gautier to let them stay home from school merely because they were tired- which Nick had warned him vehemently not to mention as an excuse.

Cherise glared them both down, and they felt like experiments under a microscope. The look in his mother's eyes made Nick know that she was onto them, but she finally let out a long sigh.

"You boys have my number at Sanctuary. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

Nick looked at her incredulously, but didn't question it. Better not to even glance at that gift horse. He thought he was in the clear, and Caleb had already risen and disappeared into his bedroom, when Cherise grabbed him by the arm and looked at him with beautiful blue eyes. Both his parents had blue eyes, but Nick liked to think that he got his from his mother. Cherise's eyes could be warm, gentle, kind... but Adarian's could only be described as cold, cruel, or harsh. He was already told that he looked so much like his father, he just asked for one small mercy. As his mom stared him down, he doubted she saw herself in him.

"Nicky, you know you can tell me anything."

He swallowed and nodded. She knew. He knew she knew just as much as she knew that he hadn't found a way to say it. But, it needed to be said, and he couldn't keep it hidden forever. Hell, apparently he couldn't keep it hidden at all.

"Ma... You know I love you. You raised me and gave me as much sense as you knew how."

Cherise's gaze was intent as she listened to her son. She wondered how he thought she would react, and she also wondered how she'd raised him to think how she would react. She waited.

"We're Catholic, and I get that, and I know I'll probably be ex-communicated or something, but... well, Caleb and I... I love Caleb. I don't know if that's how he feels yet. It's pretty early and well..." He couldn't read her expression, and fear washed over him. What if she kicked him out? What would he do? He supposed he could move in with Caleb, but what if things went south with them? He'd be on the street. He be even worse off than his mother had when she'd been pregnant with him. At least she'd had Mennie. Nick had been burning bridges lately, and he doubted he had anywhere to really turn to at the moment if his mother wanted to toss him out. "I don't mean offense-" he began, but Cherise cut him off with a shake of her head.

Here it comes, he thought, preparing himself. Then, Cherise smiled.

"Boo Bear, don't look so scared," she sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't... confused, but you're still my baby boy. We can talk about this later, okay?" she asked before placing a loving kiss on his cheek. "I gotta get to work. Tell Caleb I said to get some rest. He looks bone tired."

Nick was too dumbfounded to say anything besides a quiet, "Love you" before she was gone.

Caleb's face looked as confused as Nick's when Nick walked into his room. Caleb was wearing pajamas that he must have picked up while he was out, and he sat cross-legged on Nick's bed. He had designated the left side as his own, and Nick had let him. From the look on his face, Nick guessed that he'd been listening in. Normally, he would have disapproved, but at the moment, he didn't mind. It kept him from having to repeat his confession. He crawled into the bed in front of him, waiting for a response.

He expected happy. Caleb had been pushing him to tell his mom since day one. He expected shock, mainly because he knew he hadn't thought Nick would tell her so soon. He expected anything but the continued silence Caleb decided to give him. It was becoming a bit unsettling, and Nick began to snap his fingers in front of his...boyfriend's face.

"Cay?"

Snap snap snap.

"Cay-leb," Nick said slowly, drawing it out in hopes that he'd get offended. At least that'd be something.

Brown eyes turned on him, and they were so open and so closed off at the same time. Nick could almost see the walls that hundreds of years worth of hardships had caused Caleb to throw up, and he could almost see some begin to crack. He licked his lips before he spoke.

"You love me?"

Nick's cheeks flushed. Of course Caleb had heard that too. Of course. He could have denied it. He could have shrugged it off with an awkward laugh, but the raw look in those eyes that had enveloped everything that Nick adored told him it was no use. He sighed.

"Yeah."

There was silence. The kind of silence that came after a steep fall. The kind of silence that echoed fear and dread and all things that caused Nick's insides to turn. It was the kind of silence that a sledgehammer couldn't break, and it was up to Caleb to find something harder. And nothing was harder than the laughter he barked out.

Nick knew his cheeks were scarlet as Caleb laughed, and he couldn't convince himself that it didn't hurt. He hadn't really expected him to say it back, but that didn't mean he wanted to be laughed at either. And there were tears. Tears rolled down Caleb's cheeks as he continued to laugh. Nick's embarrassment turned to anger, and he lifted up to leave. Caleb promptly pulled him back down, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I just... You told your mother. It just seemed really romantic to me."

Nick glared. "You, Mr. Fighting-Zombies-Is-A-First-Date, do not get to tell me what is romantic and what isn't." He had meant to sound threatening, but most of his anger had drained out, and he knew he was smiling. Caleb wrapped him in a hug and pulled him around and down so that they both were laying down properly.

"I'm sorry," Caleb repeated, the smile on his face saying anything but. Nick shoved lightly against him before snuggling close. Caleb was taking the love thing pretty well. He knew the old daeve had commitment issues that put Acheron to shame, and he had expected the news to push him away, not hold him closer. Even if Caleb didn't say it back, he could take this.

A more comfortable silence fell over them as they began to drift asleep, Caleb rubbing gentle circles in Nick's back almost unconsciously. He placed a light kiss on Nick's forehead, and Nick hummed in response. He was nearly asleep when Caleb spoke again.

"I've only loved one other person truly. It was a long time ago, and I knew that she was human, just as I knew love was easily stolen. It was back in a time when fidelity was more of a joke than a vow, but she vowed it to me anyways. I believed her, and for a while, we were really happy. Then, one day, she was gone."

Caleb's voice was low and soft, but Nick could still hear the pain through his sleepy haze. Nick placed his own kiss near his ear. He whispered, "I won't leave."

And Caleb believed him, too.


	20. This World Will Never Be What I Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee bit of a heads up, this chapter is a filler. Also, thanks to those who read this and thanks to those who leave kudos!

The woman that he'd dedicated his life to- given his soul to- was a stranger before him now. As Ambrose watched Artemis saunter about in her temple. He still knew her, of course. He'd even slept with her, but he no longer felt the same. Something in him just told him that this, him being with her, was wrong.

Nick, he thought viciously. He'd put off traveling into the past, trusting that his younger self could actually be capable of not screwing them over, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"You look...troubled? You look troubled again," Artemis stated as she walked up to where he'd been watching her. Perched on her bed, he'd grown used to the beauty and splendor that came with being on Mount Olympus, but the sight of the goddess of the moon and the hunt never ceased to amaze him. The way her vibrant hair brought out the green in her eyes and accented her creamy skin, the way her lips seemed to curve just as swiftly as her bow when she targetted something she wanted, the way she wanted him even as damaged and fractured as he was, he loved her. But...

He didn't. Every second he sat there, admiring her, was another second his heart called him a traitor. Though he couldn't bring to mind the exact reason why he was feeling this way, he knew it had to have something to do with himself in the past. As of late, that always seemed to be the case. He remembered the last flash he'd had of the past. All of this had something to do with Malphas. Ambrose stood.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked, everything about her still beautiful and lovely. Especially since her personality had begun to take a turn for the better. She'd come a long way from the spoiled brat that he'd met all those very long years ago. She could still be selfish at times, but that was Artie. He could actually hear concern in her voice where there would have only been possessiveness before.

"To fix my mess," Ambrose stated simply before leaving.


	21. It's Such a Shame We Built a Wreck Out of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for im2tired4urshit for reviewing, and thanks also for the kudos from everyone!! I meant to update this chapter sooner, but I got the flu and forgot. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy!

Nick groaned as Caleb trapped his body under his. Though the daeve wasn't that much taller than him, he was more muscular due to football and probably centuries of battle. It was those muscles that drove Nick's thoughts to wicked places as Caleb traced hot kisses along his collarbone. He knew that he was waiting on him, waiting for him to press the issue of sex in their relationship, but Nick hadn't been able to quite bring himself there. Now, with Caleb on top of him and both their shirts lost somewhere on the floor, the only thing he could think was more. More kisses, more touch, more Caleb. He wanted more.

Caleb could see the heavy desire in Nick's eyes as well as feel the result hardening against his hip. He grinned, and he knew it was every bit as dark as his thoughts. He wanted Nick too, and he was tired of waiting. He sat up long enough to get a better look at Nick's eyes. He wanted to be sure it was okay. Seeing no hesitation, his grin grew and he placed a hot kiss against Nick's mouth before leaving a lazy trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest.

Nick groaned again, this time louder. He was grateful that his mother was covering a shift for Aimee, otherwise she definitely would have barged in by now. Luckily, they had the house to themselves for the night. It was obvious by the tortuously slow kisses that Caleb continued to place that he intended to savor every minute of their alone time together.

Caleb paused just long enough to unbutton Nick's pants. He looked up at his boyfriend as he slowly pulled them down, taking his boxers with them as they fell somewhere over the bed. Nick watched him with half-lidded eyes that were glazed with lust.

"Caleb."

That one word was nearly enough to make him come then. He bit his lip, fighting it down as he shifted his attention to Nick's already hard member. His mouth was already close enough that he was able to place a near-chaste kiss against him. Nick gave a moan that seemed to shoot straight down Caleb's already too tight pants. Instead of worrying about himself, he reminded himself that Nick was a virgin- as he helpfully reminded him whenever they were close to death.

Caleb wrapped his mouth around the head while his fingers dug into Nick's hips. He loved the feeling of Nick writhing under him as he took more and more of him in. Nick's moans grew louder until Caleb could guess what was about to happen, and he buried his fingers in his hair.

"Caleb," Nick gasped out a warning. Caleb simply looked up at him. An instance later, Nick threw his head back, screaming his name while coming. Caleb swallowed before pulling away with a small pop.

 

Nick's breathing was ragged as Caleb worked his way back up to his lips with gentler kisses. Caleb couldn't help chuckling as he saw the normally mouthy teen finally speechless.

"I love you," Nick mumbled blissfully as Caleb began to unbutton his own pants. Caleb's laughter continued.

"I know."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Both boys jumped at the sudden bellowing voice. They looked up to see a dark figure glaring at them. Before either could react, the figure raised its hand, and Caleb was gone. Nick was suddenly fully clothed and angry enough that it would have impressed his father.

"Ambrose!" Nick growled. He figured his future self would have better timing considering that he was from the future, but apparently not. Both Nick's matched glares before the younger Malachai broke the silence. "What are you doing here? Where's Caleb?"

"His house! A lot nicer place than he deserved!" Ambrose roared. "What the hell?" he repeated.

"Keep it down!" Nick whisper-yelled. Just because his mother wasn't home didn't mean their neighbors were out too. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we aren't gay! I'm not gay!"

Nick hummed his disagreement before standing to face Ambrose. "Apparently I am. A shame you missed the memo."

"No, I think you did," he sighed, the anger seeming to drain out of him. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, flashing the Dark-Hunter mark on his cheek. "Malphas isn't something you want in your life like this, Nick. He was only suppose to be your bodyguard."

"And now we're more. Big deal," Nick shrugged.

Ambrose returned to glaring. "Okay, let's think about this, shall we? Why was Caleb ever assigned to guard us?"

"Our dad sent him."

"Because?" Ambrose prompted.

"He didn't want anyone else taking our powers."

"Anyone else," he quoted. "Malphas is under Adarian's thumb, and whether he likes it or not, he does have to answer to him. What happens when Adarian decides he wants him to hand you over?"

"He wouldn't do that," Nick shook his head.

Ambrose snorted. "If Adarian threatened his life, there isn't a thing the demon wouldn't do. That includes selling you out."

Nick refused to believe that when a realization hit. "It's not like you know everything," he challenged.

"I'm rarely wrong these days, Nick," Ambrose stated, as close to pleading as he'd ever get.

"You didn't know about Kody, and you said that our dad died when you were still a kid in your time. Maybe Caleb will be like that."

Ambrose wanted to strangle his younger self. Was he really willing to bet their life on a maybe? Maybe he should kill Nick now and save them both the trouble. He sighed, knowing the last thing he wanted to do was leave the mess for their mom to find. He settled on something else.

"Caleb isn't in my future."

Nick blinked in confusion before Ambrose disappeared.

I become an asshole, Nick grimaced to himself before falling back onto his bed and wondering when Caleb would be back. Just because he wasn't in Ambrose's future didn't mean he couldn't be in his.


	22. This Chapter Has a Different Name Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb finally admits the L word. And no, not Luthnarp(sp?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO much to those who left kudos and to all those who read this fic! Thanks also to ghostoftheearth for commenting! I'd say sorry for the short chapter, but most of them are...so I'll just save the apologies for the end! I hope you enjoy!

He couldn't flash back. He could still switch into his demon form- which did him little good at the moment- and he could still turn into a raven, but Caleb couldn't instantly teleport back into Nick's room. Nowhere near. It was like all of Bourbon Street was blocked to him.

Caleb was fully dressed and pacing his living room floor. Part of him was terrified. It took something extremely powerful to block an ability of his, and it had to know him on a personal level to be able to hone in on it. If it had done this to him, what would it do to an unprotected Nick? Yes, the younger Malachai was strong, but he was untrained and barely tested. If whatever had thrown him home was still with Nick, that couldn't end well.

The other part of him was pissed. He couldn't remember the face of whatever had done this, and its voice was already fading from his memory. To make matters worse, he was beginning to feel that familiar tug that meant Adarian wanted him. He didn't doubt the evil bastard had sensed to some degree what had happened and wanted to know why Caleb wasn't with Nick now.

Caleb could only ignore the pull for so long, but as he launched himself out a window in his raven form, he already knew where he was headed. He'd prefer a beating for blowing Adarian off than being killed for not protecting his son. And he used "son" loosely. It was no secret the elder Malachai held nothing but contempt for Nick, but that hatred wasn't strong enough to let him hand him over to a potential enemy.

The tugging got stronger the further he got from Angola prison. He could practically taste the anger and maliciousness seeping from his "master," but getting to Nick was so much more important. He wanted to tell himself it was because if Nick died, so did he- but he knew better.

Fifty days, eighteen hours, thirty-two minutes, nine seconds and counting ago, Caleb found out that Nick loved him. Several times since then, Nick had repeated the endearment, and never had Caleb returned it. It wasn't for lack of feeling. He needed Nick on a molecular level, and he tried to express that everyday, but he couldn't say it. He told himself it was because "love" was overused and it wasn't enough to express what he felt for him. The truth was more painful and a lot less jaded. The last person he'd told he loved had been Lilliana. Shaking that from his mind, Caleb landed on Nick's window sill.

Relief immediately washed over him once he saw Nick was alone and in one piece. If birds could sigh, he certainly did as he watched Nick run an anxious hand through his hair. And it was in that moment of weakness that he admitted to himself that he did love Nick.

" _Malphas!_ "

Suddenly, he was back in his human form and standing face-to-face with Adarian Malachai in all his demonic rage.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he growled.

Funny. That was the second time in hours he'd been asked that.


	23. It's a Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much thanks to those who've reviewed and also those who've left kudos!! You are awesome!!

He could have said anything. He could have come up with any conceivable line, and it would have been better than his impression of a gaping fish that he was doing now. Adarian glared down at him before pulling him the rest of the way into his cell.

"When I call, you come. Immediately."

Caleb nodded because he was still waiting for a fist to come. It didn't, and the silence that filled the room was worse.

What's he waiting on? Caleb wondered, subtly shifting back towards the window. Again he told himself it was useless- the elder Malachai could just pull him back- and again his self-preservation told him it couldn't hurt.

"Death has been visiting me lately."

That was not the context Caleb had wanted that phrase to be used coming from him. Instantly, a chill ran down his spine. Grim knew exactly how close he and Nick had become, and it only took one word to Adarian to destroy everything. But Caleb was never a coward, and he decided he wasn't going to become one now. Taking a deep breath, he eyed down the evil monster before him.

"Oh?" Caleb asked with every last drop of disdain he held. Adarian ignored him.

"He finally found the source of the strange power I've been feeling."

Caleb blinked. He'd forgotten all about that even though it was pretty much the reason he had discovered his love for Nick. It was with that realization that he realized that Grim was still holding true to his word. He hadn't told Adarian about them. He also realized that if he didn't speak soon, he would know something was up.

"What-Who is it?"

"War, come to play."

Caleb never took Adarian Malachai as a fool. A degenerative bastard, yes. A psychotic monster who was probably behind Bambii's mother being shot? Quite certain. But never a fool. The idea that he simply accepted Grim at his word seemed ridiculous for someone as paranoid as Adarian.

"Don't think so little of me, Malphas," Adarian sneered, reading his expression. "I know Grim is plotting something. Lucky for you, that's none of your business. Just continue to watch Cherise and the boy and know that if anything happens to them-"

"-You'll have my head on a pike?" he interrupted.

"Don't forget your place, Malphas."

It was a dismissal, and Caleb was genuinely surprised. He'd never had a meeting with Adarian that didn't end with some form of physical abuse. Still, he wasn't going to stick around so that he could change his mind. He transformed into a raven and flew away, telling himself the elder Malachai was distracted with his Horsemen.

Nick sighed as he got Caleb's voicemail again. He'd been trying to call him for the better part of an hour, and the daeve still hadn't answered. He wanted to take Ambrose at his word that Caleb was at home, but it was hard to do when again he got nothing.

 _You've reached Caleb Malphas. If it's Nick, try again. If it's anyone else, I'm probably ignoring you._ Beep.

Nick hung up, admittedly more bored than worried. So much for their plans tonight apparently. He decided to start leaving voicemails.


	24. When You're On Your Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will make sense later...probably. I accidently wrote in the wrong tense, but I figured I could fix it when I brush over the whole series. Thanks for reading!

Caleb woke to silence and utter darkness. Everything ached and he momentarily wondered if Adarian had only led him to believe he'd been let off the hook. It wouldn't be the first time the elder Malachai played head games with him. But he sensed this wasn't his work.

For one, Caleb was chained. There wouldn't be a need for that if Adarian was behind it. As his servant, it wasn't like Caleb could go anywhere or do anything against him anyways. He also didn't think he'd leave him in the dark- literally. He was still traumatized by what Noir did to him, even if he'd never admit it, and pitch darkness brought back too many bad memories.

 _Of course_ , Caleb thought bitterly, _I could be blind._

It would be his luck, but he didn't think he was. He could still see the outline of his legs stretched out in front of him- the only real proof that he had any of his demonic powers left.

"I bet he's wondering where he is," a female voice laughed from somewhere in the darkness. Another voice tsked at her.

"He hasn't had time to wonder."

That voice he recognized. It was masculine and slightly irritated, and one-hundred-percent Death. He'd heard it enough in school to know it, and the knowledge came with no reassurances.

" _Now_ he's had time to wonder," the female voice states, and he's too busy testing the chains to actually care where he is.

The lights flood on and it takes a minute for his eyes to adjust. When they do, he realizes that the chains are the least of his problems.

He's in a cage that is only comfortable if he doesn't stand, and it's resting on a stone island surrounded by moving shadow.

"A tad dramatic, isn't it?" he asks because he refuses to panic. Years of war, battle, and torture taught him it was best to keep the enemy talking. It helped to keep his head clear and sometimes revealed something about them.

"Drama's needed," the female voice laughed lightly, and a cold chill crept down his spine. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" he questioned, his gaze slowly scanning the room.

There was nothing particularly remarkable about it. All four walls, the floor, and the ceiling were made of gray stone, and the only door he could see was to his cage. His arms were chained behind him, and he didn't really get the point of any of it. He was alone in the room, and it seemed his powers were still off enough that he couldn't even escape the chains.

"So many questions! Like, 'How did I get here?'" she asked, and for a moment her voice sounded just like his. "Or even, 'Where am I?'"

"How about: Who are you?" Caleb asked, a sudden chill creeping down his spine. The female voice laughed.

"We have _forever_ to answer that one."


	25. Work Song

Grim huffed as he sat on his throne. Of course, it had to be his dungeon. War would never risk her own- even in something as sure as what she'd claimed her plan was.

It was her idea to kidnap the protector instead of the protected.

 _The only thing that ensures war more than anything is the lost of love. We want the Malachai, and he'll want his boyfriend back_ , she'd promised.

She'd also devised more of a plan, to really bring everything together and to ensure that the Malachai they received wouldn't be the bleeding heart that was Nick Gautier. Granted, he doubted that her plan would end flawlessly, but he'd already covered his ass. Too many years of riding with War had taught him that one way or the other, she always screwed her partners over.

 _At least she's dedicated_ , he smiled to himself. He knew he was excited. Being in control of a Malachai was unreasonable for someone like him, but if he handed him over to Noir, the primordial god would owe him a favor. Just the idea of that brought the grin that made so many run for the hills cross his lips.

Betraying War was dangerous. She'd be angry and every bit the vindictive horseman she was known for being, but in bigger picture, it was nothing.

Closing his eyes, he could sense the daeve fighting in one of his lower dungeons. Malphas had never really flown too brightly on his radar. A problem here, and itch there, but never a full on problem. Nothing like his master. Honestly, he felt it was almost too easy to pluck him from the sky as he glided through the air- probably on his way to the younger Malachai.

 _He's not going to be trouble, and we are going to secure the Malachai_ , he chanted to himself as he heard the rattling of chains mix in with the screams and pleas of the damned. _He's not going to be any trouble..._


	26. I Wish You Were the One that Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technicalities(sp?):
> 
> Still on hiatus.
> 
> Still free to a good home.
> 
> (Chapter is mostly filler with a wee hint of plot.)

Caleb was trouble.

He refused not to be.

He was completely aware of the fact that he was literally inches away from Death, but it didn't matter. The longer he was stuck in that cage, the longer Nick was left vulnerable to whatever was attacking them. A part of him, the logical part that was usually his common sense, told him that Nick would be fine. Not only was he the Malachai, but he was also that hard-headed Cajun that had pulled himself from the fire plenty of times on his own. That same logical part of him kept reminding him that maybe it _wasn't_ the brightest move to sing every lyrical version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Rock Star's songs that he could think of in the hopes that it would irk Grim.

To Grim's credit, he hadn't reacted. The daeve's voice blended quite nicely with the other screaming souls tortured in his domain, but there were times he was obnoxiously loud. On those days, the old horseman supposed it could be worse.

Caleb made it worse.

He banged against the cage and rattled the chains, and he managed to find some form of time because he did this every fifteen minutes without fail.

A day hadn't gone by before Grim was contemplating either killing the whelp or setting him free. He was leaning toward the latter only because he feared Caleb might end up being one of the souls that stayed in his realm.

"What do you _want_?" Grim finally asked. He had sent Pain and Suffering to silence the Malachai's guardian earlier, but they had come out humming some strange ballad about "presidents" and "stealing intentions." When he had entered, Caleb's glare could have killed.

"World peace. The end of world hunger..." Caleb listed off.

"You aren't right in the head, are you?" Grim growled down at him. He was standing in the pool of shadows, though if anything not of his making tried, they'd wish they were back in their cage.

"Maybe you should return me back to sender?" Caleb suggested. Grim snorted. "I didn't think so."

"You know, most would be crying in fear right now."

Caleb tsked mockingly. "Not much of a crier."

Grim watched him incredulously. He couldn't tell if Caleb was crazy or just had impossibly strong resolve. He decided on the former.

"You are going to stop all that infernal singing," Grim demanded.

Caleb stared at him with unamused brown eyes. Compared to Adarian, his horseman didn't seem nearly as threatening as he should have been. He knew something must have snapped in him to continuously talk back to _Death_ , but he didn't care. He stood between him and Nick. And even if Nick's sanity didn't control the fate of the world, his life controlled the fate of his. He refused to let greedy monsters take that away from him. He had... _something_ with Nick, and he knew he loved him. As dorky and stupid as Nick could be, he loved him. And he was determined to go through anything that threatened him. If that meant Death himself, then fine.

"And if I don't?"

Grim ended the conversation with a glare. He hoped that would be threat enough. As far as their plan went, he needed Malphas alive. Dead, he meant little to them as a bargaining chip. He still held with the belief that they should have grabbed the younger Malachai's mother, but with Adarian watching their every move now that he was aware of War, that was near impossible. They'd have to kill him, too, and the world wasn't ready for that.

Nick wasn't.


End file.
